Warrior Of The Dreams
by ChrissieV
Summary: Lucy has a big problem with her sleep since the last mission and it's tormenting her. Is there someone who can help her? Or will she fall... (I know it's a bad summary... Oo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers!**

**I'm glad you are interrested in WD and I hope you have fun reading my new story!**

* * *

Lucy has a terrible week, she's tired, not from their missions, because she barely sleeps lately. Since their last mission she can't fall in a peaceful sleep. Nightmares haunted her down. She doesn't know why and she is too tired to think of an answer.

It was a quiet morning in Magnolia and the light of the low sun lights up their beautiful city. A teenage boy with outstanding hair walked through the streets of the large city to make is way towards their guild, Fairy Tail. The pink haired boy sighed and spoke quite irritated against is cat: "Happy, why did you wake me so early? You could have gone by yourself." "But Natsu…eh… Fish is way tastier together" Happy spoke with a fake smile on his face, Natsu had to laugh at the face and he spoke: "are you serious? Or are you afraid of a certain Erza?"

Flashback:

_"Charla!" The blue exceed shouted, the white exceed turned around and looked at him. "Do you want fish?" Happy held right in front her face, Charla was getting slightly irritated and as always: "No." Happy held the fish closer and asked: "really?" Charla couldn't hold it anymore and pushed the fish away and flew to Wendy. Of course Happy followed her but the fish was slippery and it fell out of his little fury paws. "Oeps" he spoke and he looked where it landed and he had the greatest shock in his life. His fish landed in Erza's strawberry cake! One thing that Happy knew and he was certain that he saw the red haired woman's aura… He had to run and fast!_

The blue exceed trembled of the thought of seeing Erza again. Natsu placed his arms behind his head, with a small smile and facing the sky while he was walking with one of his teammates, wondering if the other blond one would be there too.

Natsu kicked the doors of the guild open and spoke loudly: "Ohayo!(Japanese for 'good morning!')" Everybody greeted the duo and they walked up to the bar where the famous white haired mage was waving while drying a glass. The fire dragon slayer went to sit on a bar chair, he watched Happy happily eating his fish and had to smile a bit. Mira asked if Natsu wanted something, the boy looked up to the woman and grinned his famous grin and Mirajane knew exactly what he meant: "the usual, please" the grin seined.

When Mira went behind the bar to make some meat and a fire shake. Natsu looked bored towards his fish eating friend, he sighed and then noticed a familiar sound and smell.

-Natsu's POV-

The sound of small light steps and greetings filled the guilds hall. I heard Levy jump of joy and she greeted happily: "Lu-chan!" The blond greeted back, but she sounded really tired. I turned around to see if I heard it right. I heard she tried to sound happy and she did a great job of it, but she can't hide it for dragons ears, my ears. I inspected my blond comrade from a distance, I saw her fragile movements and her tiredness in her body. She fake smiled and laughed, I was even a bit surprised that she could hide it so well.

I almost fell from my chair when I felt some hand on my shoulder, it was from Gajeel and he spoke serious while looking at the blond: "You hear it too?" I just nodded, my dragon slayer rival chuckled a bit and spoke: "she is a great actress." I looked in concern at my friend and I heard Mira's voice saying my food was ready. I turned back to the bar and spoke to Gajeel: "if it's something really bad, she will tell me…. I hope." The last part was barely a whisper, I heard Gajeel walk towards Levy to tease her a bit and I knew he wanted to check Lucy too. 'She would say it, right? Of course, we are great friends, why wouldn't she tell me?' I took a big bit out of my meat that tasted GREAT! Seriously Mira is a great cook.

I heard the small steps again and they were getting closer. I turned around to see her again and their the blond stud. "Hey, Natsu!" She –sounded- happy, but he knew she was tired. I greeted back and asked if she could sit next to me, she cutely nodded with a bit of blush and she asked Mira for a glass of water. I looked up form my food and right in the eyes of the blond, she looked confused and asked what there was, if she had something on her face. "Are you okay?" I boldly asked and she was shocked a bit that I saw trough her act. "I'm great!" She lied and she grinned, 'damn she is a good actress.' I lifted a eyebrow, she quickly stood and was ready to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer so I could whisper in her ear: "if there is anything just ask me, I'm always there for you, little actress." I joked a bit with 'little actress,' but I found it fitting . I heard her breath shorten and I couldn't stop the chuckle I let out.

She got out of my grip and she shyly spoke: "really, there is nothing, but I'm going to help at the library, talk to you later."

-Lucy's POV-

I felt a blush covering my face and I wanted to run. I walked away with just one last look at Natsu. 'How did he know? I did everything to look alright…' I thought and then I remembered the words of Natsu: "I'm always there for you" I whispered in myself.

"What's up, Lu-chan?" The soft and concerned voice of my blue haired friends waked me out of my thoughts. "Nothing, I just was in deep thoughts" I answered her without showing any tiredness. She walked up to me and she looked serious "were those thoughts about a certain pink haired boy?" That whisper of her took me by surprise and she just giggled at my face. "I saw he whispered something in your ear, what did he say?" I begun to feel a blush spreading on my cheeks, I took deep breath trying to cover the blush, but it didn't work good enough for Levy to keep her fantasizing… "Are you guys secretly dating?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I couldn't hide my blush but I didn't care and told her there is nothing between us.

"But what did he whisper?" She asked me, but my eyes told her enough. "Okay, you don't have to tell" I sighed of relief and then she spoke again: "But if you guys are going to the date I want to be the first one who knows it! Except for you and Natsu of course." She spoke with a kind smile on her face. I she gave me a teasing punch to the shoulder and I just had to giggle at her comment….

…And blush… 'Damn' Was not the only thing I thought. 'If I survive these nightmares, maybe.."

* * *

**Well.. Do you like it?**

**Sooo I think within a week I will have a new chappie for you ^^**

**Have a nice day and I will write you later!**

**-ChrissieV**


	2. Chapter 2

-Lucy's POV-

I shot up from my bed scanning the area surrounding me, it's dark and my eyes had to get used to the darkness. Some moments later when I finally could see my desk and other stuff, I relaxed a bit. I felt sweat sliding over my skin, I reeked and my bed felt gross because of the sweat. Under my eyes I feel water too, but it's something else. "Nightmare again?" I whispered in myself while I whipped the tears away and sighed deeply. I stood up and I begun to clean my bed.

'I don't have dreams of ghosts or scary monsters, no, mine are way worse. I see things that –can- be real. I see those dear to me fall, I see them wounded and they're suffering. But the thing that I see the most and I sometimes I even have to cry... I see the one I love die... just like tonight.'

The only thing what I wanted to see is his smile. I want to see him alive and healthy.

When I finally cleaned my room, I went to sit at my desk, I didn't even want to sleep 'cause I know that when I try to sleep I will be awake within a minute because of a stupid nightmare. "I wish you were here" I whispered to him, but I knew that I was the only one, who could hear that.

-Natsu's POV-

I laid on my bed and I watched Happy sleeping peacefully on my belly. I was jealous of Happy that he could sleep, my head was killing me. My head was making stuff up why Lucy was so tired. Everybody is tired some times, but I saw it was even hard to stand straight for her. When she sat next to me I saw how happy she was that she was finally sitting down.

I heard the wind brushing though the leafs of the tree that grew in my house. Why I have a tree in my house? Well, it just gives me a feeling of being alive, I see how the tree changes every season. When the tree is full of leafs it gives a lovely smell that fills my house, a fresh smell of spring. It's makes my house more cosy and warm.

I looked at the tree and trough the hole it had made... 'I should repair that...Tomorrow... Next week...' I saw the stars lighting the sky up. It remedied me of Lucy and her keys. "Why won't you tell me?" I mumbled, but I shut my mouth immediately when I saw Happy move. I sighed from relieve when I saw that Happy didn't wake up.

'Luce, please tell me why you're feeling so down?' I asked in my mind.

-Next Morning- (Lucy's POV)

I saw the glimpse of the light that the sun shredded over the village, that still slept through my window. I dressed myself in shorts, a light blue tank top and some sneakers. I was about to walk out off my room when I thought of something important.

'My keys' I grabbed my keys from my wooden desk, 'Aquarius would kill me if I forgot them.' I shivered at the thought of the water spirit. I walked out of the building and looked over the lone streets.

"It's so quiet" I mumbled in myself and walked over the stone streets of Fiore. I walked the way my feet lead me. The warmth of the sun was brushing against my skin. The sky was orange, yellow, pink and many more colors, it was a beautiful sight. I heard the sound of the birds waking up.

Some moments later I found myself on a open field full with flowers and just one tree, I placed myself against the tree and looking at the sun while it was rising slowly from the horizon. I smelled the trees and it was a smell that was familiar to me.

"Natsu?" I mumbled and I started to read a book I had with me. It was almost impossible to read 'cause the wind started to get stronger. I begun to get irritated, so I stud and I walked towards the guild that I think is awake… 'I hope, I don't want to be alone…'

There were people walking around, talking, laughing and some a bit cranky because it was still quite early. I looked up to the sky in search for the sun and I saw how high he stud. 'Around 10 o'clock?' She thought to myself and thanked my mother for teaching me this trick. I sighed when I saw the families walking by, a mother with her child hand in hand and the father was smiling at the happy sight of his family.

But my sad mood begun to faint when I was nearing the other 'family' I have, Fairy Tail. The place where I dreamed of when I was still locked up in the house of my 'before he got nice' father. Back then I still had good dreams, but now there replaced by these terrible sights in my sleep.

I opened the doors and saw what I always loved to see, my friends laughing and happy, Natsu and Grey were arguing again… 'What?!'

I saw that they were about to throw a punch at each other and my heart just stopped for a moment.

They hit the faces of each other and booth flew to each side of the room. My thoughts just went blank and I did what my instinct told me. I ran towards Natsu and he was slowly opening his eyes and saw me with total fear reeking in my eyes. I saw he was blinking for a couple of times, "Luc-" he tried to speak, but I couldn't help and cut his sentence off with a concerned voice: "Are you alright?"

He looked a bit surprised at first but that slowly chanced in a sweet smile "Of course I am!" He happily spoke. I smiled at his lovely voice and then I stiffed.

He placed his hand on mine who was caring the cheek where he was hit and he sat up right, locking his eyes in mine and spoke: "Why so caring all of a sudden?" I even heard a little teasing sound in his voice and I started to feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I-I..eh.." My voice fainted 'cause of his gaze and I just lost my soul in his black eyes.

But I got waked from a chuckle and I broke the eye contact with Natsu to look who made the chuckle sound. I saw the person and I couldn't help but give that person a deadly glare that could copy Erza's. "Grey.." I spoke evilly and I saw that he almost chock on his tong.

I was about to stand and kill Grey when I felt that I didn't get my hand back. My pink haired teammate looked with a intense eyes at me. He pulled me back next to him and he whispered: "why are you crying?"

I felt under my eye and I froze. I felt a tear sliding over my still little red cheeks. Someone unfroze me with his thumb, whipping away the lone tear. "Natsu?" I asked.

"I saw trough everything and I want to know what's going on…" I looked down to the stone floor after hearing those words full of concern.

"Don't you… trust me?" Natsu asked with a shaky voice that hurt my heart.

* * *

**Well here's the new chapter ^^**

**What do you guys think of it?**

**I have a serious question... What color are Natsu's eyes?**

**Sometimes their black and sometimes their green... I think it's black but I don't know for sure.**

**Buuut I will write you guys again within a week with the new WD chapter!**

**-ChrissieV**

**Don't forget R&R or something like that O.o... I'm new I still don't get this stuff xD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course I trust you!" I said immediately when I heard his question, he got closer to me and we were just inches away from each other while he didn't care one bit about it I begun to tremble.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?" He said a bit irritated because he didn't get his answer on the first question.

-3rd peron POV-

The whole guild went in begun to get silence. 'What's up between Natsu and Lucy?' All the guildmates thought and curiously looked at the scene.

Lucy choked her head and spoke with a sad voice: "It's nothing, i-it will faint within s-some t-time." The blond's voice shaked and she still looked at the ground. The pink haired boy looked at her and was unknowingly caring her left arm. She stood and pulled softly her hand out of his grip and just smiled and him "I will be okay, thanks for caring" she spoke with a sweet voice that could make angels jealous.

She walked out of the guild with her blond hair dancing up and down with every step she took. Natsu still sat on the hard floor looking at the back of the blond mage.

He was awaked out of his gaze because of Grey's voice asking what happened. Natsu just shaked his head saying that he didn't want to talk about it.

The day went by slow and sad. There was confusing and concern sticking in the air of the guild. Natsu just laid on the wooden table in deep thoughts and sometimes eating some flames. There were no drinking parties in the guild that was practically famous because of the happiness in the guild, but today there was just a deep silence and no one dared to question it.

"One is sad and concerned, everybody in the guild will be sad and concerned, cá?" Makarov voice filled the guilds hall and everybody looked at the one who dared to speak. Erza who sat next to him at the bar just nodded and spoke: "I hope she is alright.."

Natsu was sick of not knowing what's up with his favorite girl. He got up and walked out of the guild, but before he went through the wooden doors he turned his head towards Makarov and spoke: "it's my job as Fairy Tail mage to keep everybody happy and safe even if I have to go through the things were I'm the most afraid of I will keep protecting the ones dear to me."

When he was out of the guild in to the darkness of the cold night everybody begun to smile at his speech and everybody begun to feel the warmth and strength of his will.

With fast steps he went through the streets of Magnolia, not knowing what was going on with his partner made him angry, not angry at her but at himself. Because of the Lucy's kicks he didn't went to her home as often as he used to do and he felt bad because of it.

He looked up at the house were Lucy lives, he always felt a peaceful warmth getting of it. Maybe he just liked the house or… he just liked it because the blond lives there. He jumped and stood kneeing in the open window above Lucy's bed.

He saw the blond sleeping and he was happy because she could sleep, but Natsu didn't know she slept less than he did yesterday, in a week. He saw her frowning in her sleep and she was mumbling some shake words.

He got closer to hear and her heard her whisper: "N-no, don't! Please don't l-leave m-me! Natsu!" He saw tears running down her eyes. The pink haired boy's heart stopped for a moment… 'She has nightmares?' He thought and did not think twice. He jumped next to her bed and quietly sneaked in her cozy bed.

He hugged her trembling body and cared her back. Their foreheads met and he closed his eyes too. With soft words he whispered to her: "Shh.. I'm not going to leave you… You will never be alone." He never was good with crying and scared girls but with Lucy it felt so natural.

Slowly Natsu fell asleep with the blond against his chest and he felt her grabbing his shirt. The trembling girl begun to relax and a little smile grew on her pink lips. She hid her head in his strong chest and slept peaceful without nightmares.

Next morning(really early)

The pink haired dragon slayer woke up still with the blond in his arms. He started to smile when he saw her smile and he felt heat growing in his cheeky. He looked up to the window and he saw that the sun was still really low.

'I slept great, I hope you did too..' He thought while brushing away the lost blond hairs on her forehead. She sighed deeply in her sleep and then the boy thought of the dangers kicks of his partner.

A shiver ran down his spin. "How could someone as cute as you be so deadly?" He whispered and she just moved a bit that startled him. He sneaked out of the bed and was ready to go back through the window. He took a last look at her and jumped towards the(/his) exit.

-Natsu's POV-

The morning went by slowly, but my mind wasn't focused on my surrounding. I thought of Lucy all morning and it was killing me that she wasn't next to me on the bar seat. I turned my head to look at the guild behind me, happiness, laughter, cheer and peace filled the lighted room where the sun praised us all with his light.

I heard the door and my eyes shot towards it. I saw the woman walking out of the light that the front door brightened and he hair looked like gold. He curves were clearer because of the sun, her face wasn't clearly visible but her breath taking brown eyes were scanning the room around her while walking towards me with light and relaxed steps.

The only thing that I could let drip of my lip was the word: "Luce…" She looked at me and gave me a brilliant smile. She waved with her Fairy Tail marked hand and I couldn't help myself and gave her one of my famous grins.

She was next to me and with a clear and lovely voice she asked Mira for food, Mirajane just nodded and went to make some. Lucy placed herself on the bar seat next to me.

I went some closer and spoke: "Why so happy?" She at first looked confused at me, but she went back to her happy face and spoke full of joy: "I had a great night of sleep, maybe it sounds weird-" "You are weird" I interrupted her teasingly and she gave me a glare, but not a real one and she went back to her sentence "but it felt like someone protected me… Maybe a guardian angel? Nah, that sounds silly for what I felt for strength and warmth… Maybe a warrior! Yeah that sounds more like it."

"Good for you, so when are we going on a mission?" I said happily 'cause she called me a warrior and she finally had some sleep. "Not yet, I want to sleep some more 'cause I am still not 100% yet" I glumped a bit at her words… 'So I had to sneak in her room every night?! I would be caught in no time!' I thought horrified.

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

**I hope you liked the chapter,**

**I will come with the new chapter within a week, I think.**

**Nowww I'm going to wait for tomorrow... New Naruto manga chapter! 3**

**-ChrissieV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the Final WD chapter!**

* * *

The night has fallen and Natsu was standing in front of the building where his beloved partner lives, he was looking at the yellow light that lighted her ceiling. He was ready to go up her room 'cause he didn't hear a sound out of the room, only a soft breathing patron form a human.

He climbed on the wall to look through the open window where he saw a person sitting in a chair laying with her head on the desk. Her blond hair was spread around her head on the wooden desk.

The pink haired boy went through the window and walked carefully made his way towards the sleeping beauty, he tried to be soundless while he was closing up on her. A moment later he stood next to her and looked at her fragile body and face, a face with a deep fear wrote all over it.

He brushed her hair back to the normal place and slowly lifted her from her seat, carrying her in bridal style and hugging her against his warm body trying to comfort the blond.

Without using his brain he went to sit on the edge of her bed still with her in his muscular arms. Full on instinct he mumbled all random comforting words in her ear. He felt a hand grab onto his and he gladly accepted it. He looked at the hand that had grabbed to his own. It was the hand with the Fairy Tail mark on it and he thought of that day, he never regretted it, that he took her with him, she made him feel happy even when she wasn't there, the thought of her was enough, enough for him to feel happiness and peace. To feel needed by someone, he had someone to protect and to keep safe, someone precious to him.

It's a wonderful feeling that only one person gave to him ,his comrade, his partner, his best friend, the woman he loved, the blond that he has in his arms right now. Lucy Heartfilia is that person.

He couldn't help himself and he lessened the distance between the blond and himself. He kissed her head, but then she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that looked calmly within his soul.

Natsu was stunned by the look and couldn't bring out one word, he tried but he failed deeply. Lucy just smiled at him and spoke with a calm voice: "so you're the one who a companied me in my sleep?"

The pink haired boy just nodded and mumbled a 'sorry.' The blond mage had to giggle a bit and that confused the fire mage. "Why 'sorry?' You helped me, I have to say thanks" she spoke happily. Natsu just smiled at her words that relaxed him a bit.

"But I have to ask you... Why did you keep it a secret that you had nightmares?" Natsu asked and was really curious for her answer. Lucy looked down at her hand that had grabbed his.

"I'm not strong like Grey or Erza or you, I love to fight with you guys, I couldn't believe that I could be in the team, could be in Fairy Tail. When I lose my keys I'm powerless and my whip can't stop fire or water..." Lucy spoke, the pink haired boy clenched fist and biting his bottem lip like he wanted to say she was wrong, but she wasn't done speaking yet. "... You guys always protect me against any harm, I didn't want you guys to have another problem where you guys need to help me... again..."

Natsu looked at the blond woman in his arm and sighed. Lucy tried to look in his eyes, but his hair covered half of his face while he looked down. "Don't think of yourself like that" Lucy looked up at him in a bit of shock, his eyes were serious and a bit mad...? "You are not weak, maybe when you don't have your keys, but you have us and we love to help, that's why we are a team, you're never alone and even if we are somewhere else we always be in your heart and we are supporting you with all our might. And.."

"You have one of the strongest heart of whole Fairy Tail, you have the most spirit of Fairy Tail, most power to go on, you only need to believe in yourself and in your own strength, so please when you need us... Just ask, you don't have to do it alone, we are with you."

A tear fell down and her eyes were wide in disbelieve of what she just heard, "I will always be with you, even when I have to fight the impossible to keep you safe I would do it without doubting it for a second, I would travel the world just to see glimpses of your face" Natsu spoke to her and the one word she could get out her mouth was:

"W-why?"

"Maybe I'm late but these 3 words have been killing me to speak, but I never dared to speak them out loud, because I'm afraid to lose you, but you have to know that...

_I love you, Luce_"

The girls eyes were now full of tear, no tear of sadness or pain, they were tears of happiness. Happiness that lifted her mouth corners to release a beautiful small smile that made the pink haired boy's heart jump. Her cheeks were a healthy pink and the thumb of Natsu brushed the tears of it.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and hugged the surprised boy with full power and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Natsu slid his muscled arm around her small waist and pulled her closer.

"_I love you, too_" she whispered in his neck, the warmth of her breath and of course her words with that seducing voice made his cheeks a light pink colour.

The blond pulled away and placed herself on his lap with her legs around his waist while they were still sitting on the pink bed. Their foreheads met and their noses brushed each other. Their eyes were looked into each other, both their minds were blank and they both had one sentence in their mind: "how can someone like her/him love me?"

After a minute Natsu pulled a bit back and that disappointed Lucy a little, but she didn't expected his next action. He placed his lips on hers and she was frozen for a moment, but after a second she smelted in the kiss. It was a passionate kiss, full of love and lust, lust for more but they both knew Lucy couldn't pull that off with the low energy she had at the moment.

"Next time..." He purred in her ear and nipped it a bit, the blond flushed and she felt him lift her.

The fire mage placed her in her bed and went to the window to go to his own house. "Wait!" Lucy shouted, Natsu looked in her direction.

"I need a warrior to protect me from bad dreams, right?" Natsu grinned and went to her bed.

_-All I will say they had a great night of sleep and they will have many after that day... Maybe some which aren't so peaceful... If you know what I mean.-_

* * *

**This was Warrior Of The Dreams, did you like it?**

**I had fun writing it^^**

**-ChrissieV**


End file.
